Field of Invention
This invention relates to a line guide ring for a fishing pole which is attached to a fishing pole in order to guide a fishing line.
A line guide ring for a fishing pole which guides a fishing line, and which is fixed to the fishing pole is normally structured by a guide ring through which a fishing line goes and a frame which is fixed to the fishing pole and supports the guide ring. The frame is formed by a ring-shaped holding frame with an internal side to which the guide ring is attached and a support leg(s) which is formed integrally with the holding frame and has an attachment leg portion. This type of line guide ring can be fixed to the fishing pole by fastening the fixing leg portion onto the fishing pole with a winding thread and, in order to prevent the winding thread from being released, it is common that adhesive is painted on the winding thread which is wound around the attachment leg portion. However, there is a case such that a fastening force of the winding thread is released because of repeated distortion of the fishing pole and the attachment leg portion is released from the winding thread. Therefore, as described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-252040, many grooves are formed in the top surface of the attachment leg portion so that the lower side of the winding thread can be inserted into the top surface of the attachment leg portion. Furthermore, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 53-73996, many spike-shaped engaging protrusions are formed on the top surface of the attachment leg portion, many holes are provided in the attachment leg portion, or the like. Therefore, releasing of the line guide ring is prevented.
By winding a winding thread along grooves formed on the top surface of the fixing leg portion, movement of the attachment leg portion in a direction perpendicular to the winding direction, that is, releasing of the attachment leg portion from the winding thread, can be effectively prevented. However, if a winding thread with a large diameter compared to a width of the grooves is used, the effect of pull-out prevention is significantly reduced, and if a winding thread with a small diameter compared to the width of grooves is used, the winding thread falls into the grooves, so it is impossible to wind the winding thread without gaps. Furthermore, the effect of pull-out prevention of the attachment leg portion can be secured by forming a spike-shaped engaging protrusion on the top surface of the attachment leg portion, or by making a hole(s) in the attachment leg portion, and increasing the friction force between the attachment leg portion and the winding thread. However, an operation to form an engaging protrusion(s) or to create a hole(s) is never an easy thing, and this type of structure increases the manufacturing cost of the line guide ring.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a line guide ring which can be simply formed and which has a pull-out prevention structure which does not disturb a winding configuration of a winding thread. Additionally, another object of this invention is to provide a structure for attaching this type of line guide ring to a fishing pole that has a sufficient pull-out prevention function.